You and me tonight
by DonEmilia
Summary: He can't hold it in anymore - my first fic - please r n r! :-) Was a stand alone story, but then i decided to carry on. Complete!
1. You and me tonight

You and me tonight  
  
He loved her. He always had. From the minute she walked in to the briefing room on the first day, and challenged him to an arm-wrestle, he had fallen so in love with her, he could never remember not loving her.  
  
Have you ever loved someone,  
  
But you waited just too long,  
  
To tell them what you're feeling.  
  
Maybe I was just too proud,  
  
To say I love you right out loud,  
  
Found the words I must believe in.  
  
But the thought was always in the back of his mind – had he left it too long? He found it so hard to talk about things like this, he always had, but he knew right from the start she was someone to share the rest of his life with.  
  
The thing that terrified him the most in the world was that she didn't feel the same. Why would she? She was beautiful, and so smart – what would they have to talk about? He knew she had feelings for him, the za'tarc testing had told him that much, but was it anymore than a crush? He knew his feelings were more than a crush – they were the real thing, and would last forever.  
  
There were so many things he loved about her – the way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was doing her experiments, the way she could sit with those doohickeys for hours, and never realize any time had passed, but most of all, the way she had a special smile, that she used just for him, that made him feel like they were co-conspirators, sharing the same joke.  
  
There was only one thing he knew, he couldn't take it much more. He couldn't face going to the mountain every day, being with her, but knowing that he wasn't really with her. It had worked for a while, but he knew he couldn't do it anymore. To hell with the consequences, he didn't care anymore. He picked up his keys, and headed out of the door.  
  
**************************************************  
  
She loved him. She always had. At first, she had dismissed the thoughts, thinking that it was just her wanting something she shouldn't have, but now she knew, this wasn't something that would go with time. She loved him, and she always would.  
  
She thought many times about telling him, even came close to doing it once, when he had that Asguard stuff downloaded in to his brain the second time. But the same thought always stopped her – what if he didn't feel the same? She knew he had once felt something for her, when he refused to leave her on that planet, but were the feelings still there? She wasn't sure. Why would he feel like that about her anyway? He was funny, and smart, not the same kind of smart as her, more of an intelligent humor. What would they talk about? The only thing she knew about was science, and that wouldn't get them very far. She had to admit it; out side of work, she wasn't a very interesting person.  
  
There were so many things she loved about him – the way he always pretended to be dumber than he was, she still wasn't sure why, the way even when they were facing death, he still had a sarcastic quip. The way he had a special look he reserved only for her, like they were sharing the same secret.  
  
She couldn't carry on like this though. She knew she couldn't. Sooner or later, she would have to make a decision: the SGC, or him. Him. She knew every time, if he would have her, she would choose him.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She felt the familiar feeling of hope every time there was a knock at the door, hoping that it would be him, then dismissed it as she always did, knowing it wouldn't be.  
  
She opened the door. It was him. She couldn't help smiling. He didn't smile though. He stayed deadly serious. "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he took her hand, and gently pulled her toward him. Laying his hand on her cheek, he leaned in, and kissed her. This was it- no alien disease, no alternate reality, and no time loop. This was the real thing, and it was bliss. Suddenly she wasn't aware of where she was, or what time it was, all that mattered was the two of them, here and now. His hands brushed through her hair, and she wrapped her arms tightly round his chest. Finally they pulled apart, their heads still touching.  
  
"I love you" He said "Right back at ya" she whispered, smiling. She stopped smiling, and said, seriously "I love you too." He kissed her again, and she held him so tight, she never wanted to let go.  
  
This is right, she thought. Not the air force, not the SGC, not the damn regs, just this. Them. Together, forever.  
  
It's you and me tonight, With these feelings we can fight, Just two people lost but made it found together, And if we make it through, Then tomorrow find the truth, You know I would fall, I would risk it all, Just for you. 


	2. Dreaming

Chapter 2 – Dreaming  
  
"I love you" He said "Right back at ya" she whispered, smiling. She stopped smiling, and said, seriously "I love you too." He kissed her again, and she held him so tight, she never wanted to let go.  
  
*************************  
  
"So anyway, in conclusion, we think these artifacts could indicate a much larger time scale than originally hypothesized. Jack, are you even listening to me? Jack... JACK!?" He sat up with a jump. "You were asleep weren't you?" Jonas sighed, glaring at him.  
  
Sam was smiling that special smile again. Sam! He realized suddenly he had been dreaming of her again, and looked away hurriedly, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring.  
  
*************************  
  
Sam stared in to the microscope, frowning. Why had the colonel been staring at her like that? Not that she minded of course, but he didn't usually do it. Sometimes she really felt that he might love her, and then other times he would say, or do something, that would leave her completely confused.  
  
She had never met a man like Jack, who looked so straightforward on the outside, but did anyone really know him? She realized she hadn't even begun to scratch the surface. She would like to get to know him better, she thought with a smile. She would like to get to know him a whole lot better.  
  
She had been staring at him in the briefing room again. She hoped he hadn't noticed, but had a horrible feeling he had, as she recalled the way he had looked away, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Carter? Carter, you in here?" Jack stuck his head round the door, and she couldn't help smiling. "You coming to lunch?" "Sure sir. Hang on, I'm coming" She stood up, aware for the first time something didn't feel right. Her head felt fuzzy, and she suddenly felt very tired. "Carter, you ok?" He knew something was wrong. A few moments later, she went ghostly white, and crumpled to the floor. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Help!" He cried "Somebody go and get help!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Well what do you think? I need to know whether to carry on with the story or not. Please RnR, and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! 


	3. Sleeping

Chapter 3 - sleeping  
  
Jack barely remembered getting Sam on to the gurney, and rushing her to the infirmary. All he remembered was the overwhelming fear that might lose her coursing through his veins.  
  
He had been sat on a broken stool outside the infirmary for 2 hours now, his stomach doing somersaults every time a nurse or doctor walked out. He had seen nobody since he had bought her in and Janet had effectively thrown him out, insisting she would call him as soon as something happened.  
  
It had been 2 and a half hours now, and still no sign of anything. Jack was trying to think of anything except what was happening, even though he knew at the back of his mind he would have to face up to it sometime.  
  
He didn't want to think about it though. He didn't want to face up to the fact that he might lose her. It was the not knowing that was the worse. He had no idea what was happening to her, and no idea how to fix it. He loved her so much; he would have done anything to make her alright.  
  
He was used to always being in control, always knowing what was going on. It was not knowing that was driving him crazy.  
  
He looked around him for the first time. Jonas was pacing the corridor, looking very pale. Teal'c was sitting very still, as usual, but with a slightly more grave expression on his face than usual. General Hammond would stop by every hour to see if there was any news, and then, finding out that there wasn't, would go back to normal duty, only with lines of worry now showing on his face.  
  
"Colonel" He had been waiting to hear Dr. Frasier's voice for so long, but even then it made him jump. He studied her face carefully. It wasn't good news, he could tell by the look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" He couldn't believe how much his voice was shaking. Mentally berating himself, he cleared his throat, and tried desperately to sound normal. "Doc?"  
  
"Well the good news is, he pulse and breathing is steady. A little slower than normal, but steady. And internal organs are all functioning normally". "What's the bad news?" That was better; his voice wasn't shaking so much now. "What's going on?" "I'm not sure Colonel. Come and look at this"  
  
They followed her in to the infirmary. Sam was lying in prone position on the bed. Jack's heart lurched when he saw her. She looks so peaceful, he thought. Just like she's sleeping.  
  
"Look at this" Janet gestured towards one of the many monitors she was hooked up to. "What?" He said. "Well, this is monitoring her brain waves. I set it up to check there was no damage. What I found, was even more disturbing" "What's going on?" "Well this shows her brain waves. And, well, according to the brain waves, she's sleeping" "What?" "The brain waves she is having look like a person's would if they were asleep. They are present, and steady, but slowed down, as if she was in a deep sleep" "Well, forgive my denseness here, but can't you just like, wake her up?" "I can't Colonel, I already tried. She's not responding to any kind of stimulus" "Well, what do we do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do Colonel, we just have to hope she wakes up".  
  
*******************************  
  
Sam was dreaming. She must be, that was the only explanation for it. She had no idea why she was dreaming, or what she was supposed to be doing, but she felt unusually peaceful, the type of peacefulness that only comes with sleep.  
  
Where ever she was, it was white. All she could see was white, all around her. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" She cried out, knowing that no one would come. The thought then occurred to her, for the first time, that maybe she was dead. Was she dying? But she had died before, and it hadn't been like this. They did have Nox intervention though, so maybe this time it was the real thing.  
  
For the first time, she was scared. If she was dead, then she would never see Jack again. She would miss him so much, she knew that. The dream she had had 2 days ago was perfect. He had told he loved her, and she woke up happier than she had ever felt I her life, until she realized she was dreaming.  
  
"Hello? Can anyone here me?"  
  
"Hi Sam, how are you?" She recognized his voice, and sensed who it was before she even turned round.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
*********************************  
  
What do you think? Please rnr, because I have a low self esteem, and need to know if I'm doing ok, lol! Thank you for the other reviews btw. 


	4. An old friend

Thank you for the reviews – please keep them coming! In case you hadn't guessed, this is an AU for season 6, where Daniel has ascended. He comes back eventually though, because I can't stand Jonas for much longer, lol! This is only a short chapter because I'm really busy at the moment with coursework and exam preparation. Anyone who's done GCSEs knows what I'm talking about! Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, so without further ado, here's chapter 4!!!  
  
Chapter 4 – An old friend  
  
"Daniel!" "Hi Sam" "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Oh, god, I've missed you so much!" She ran forwards, and threw herself in to his arms. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him, but seeing him again, was like seeing her long lost brother. He held her back, as tightly as she held him.  
  
"I know, I've missed you too, but they won't let me come and see you guys unless it's important". "It's important then? You mean, I'm not dying?" "No, you're not" He was smiling" I've come to help you". "Help me? With what?"  
  
"There's something...it's hard to explain. Something, wrong in your life. Something that should be different. You know what I'm talking about". "What do you mean, it should be different?" "Well, I know that you don't believe in fate, and, neither do I, to a certain extent, but, there is, well, things that are supposed to happen".  
  
"Well, what's that got to do with me?" "The whole thing is to do with you Sam. Things have been set in motion, and you are part of that destiny. But you can't do it alone. You need him. You need Jack, and he needs you. Together, you can defeat them"  
  
"So the fate of the universe rests on whether me and Jack are together or not? Daniel, do you realize how stupid that sounds?"  
  
"I don't mean it like that. But one day, earth will have to face a great battle, and you will need each other to survive. Sam, can you look me in the eye, and tell me that you're happy? That you don't need him?"  
  
"But, the regs..." "Sam, do you think the universe gives a damn about the regs? You will need him, and he will need you, if you are going to defeat this thing. Look, I want to show you something"  
  
"What?" "I'm going to show something. I'm going to show you what could be, if you would just let him in. See you soon Sam" With that he faded away.  
  
"Daniel! Don't you dare leave me! Come back! Come back!" Sam collapsed in to a sobbing pile on the floor. She had never felt so alone. She wanted Jack so much it hurt. Slowly, she cried herself to sleep, dreading what would come when she woke up.  
  
***********************************  
  
It was dark. That was the first thing she realized. She was lying down, with something covering her. When her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't in complete darkness. A shaft of light was coming from somewhere on her left.  
  
She could hear voices now. Very faint, but she could here them. She strained her ears to listen harder. "Shhhhh - you'll wake her!" then she heard giggling. She sat up, trying hard to think of a way to protect herself.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was Jack, accompanied by a small girl, carrying a tray with some breakfast on it. "Happy Birthday mommy!" She said.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well, what did you think? Please tell, me, I always welcome tips on how to improve, so please rnr!!! 


	5. What could be

Thank you all so much for the reviews – I went to school with a smile on my face for the first time in ages. Please keep them coming, my self esteem is higher than it has been in a while. Saying that, I would still appreciate any constructive criticism you have. Please enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 5 – What could be.  
  
"Happy Birthday mommy!" She said. "I made you breakfast. Well, daddy helped a little bit". Jack laughed. "Mommy? What do you mean mommy? What, what's going on? What's happening to me? Daniel! Where are you? There was a flash, and she was back in the white room.  
  
"I told you, I'm showing you what could be" Daniel said "The dream you had the other night, I gave you that dream. I gave it to Jack as well. I thought that might show you, but you're both too damn stubborn, so I had to take further measures. This was the only thing I could think of. Please Sam, just play along, and them I'll send you home, I promise"  
  
"You promise?" "Yes. Just one day, and then I will send you back". "OK, I'll do it" There was a flash of light again, and she was back in that room, the room she now recognized was a bedroom.  
  
The small girl had climbed on to her bed, leaving Jack holding the tray. Once she was sitting next to Sam under the covers she said "You can pass me the tray now daddy" Jack did a mock salute, muttered "Yes mam!", and set the tray down on Sam's lap, and sat at the end of the bed.  
  
"We made pancakes, you're favorite, and daddy made some coffee that tastes disgusting" Sam smiled, and then wondered why the hell she had done. She began to eat her breakfast, while the girl sat chattering away happily. Jack still sat at the end of the bed, alternating his gaze between her and the girl, smiling contentedly.  
  
She had never seen him smile that way before. There was so much love in that smile. He's smiling that way at me! She realized suddenly, and blushed. She liked him smiling that way at her.  
  
"Come on you, time for school" Jack said to the girl. She skipped out of the room happily, and Jack turned to smile at her as she left.  
  
"She was so excited about doing this. She got me up at 5 am!" Sam laughed, aware again that she had laughed, and wondered why. "Listen, we have to be on base in an hour, I'll take Katie to school, but I need you to be ready when I get back. Bye sweetie"  
  
He kissed her, and walked out of the room. She went a deep shade of read right the way to the roots of her hair. Still slightly giddy at having him kiss her, she got up, and wondered in to the bathroom.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now long; it hung all the way to her mid back. She decided she liked it this way. Her skin shined, and her eyes sparkled. She stared hard at herself in the mirror, and came to the conclusion that she looked better than she had done in ages.  
  
*********************************  
  
Sam wondered in to the base. So she was still at the SGC then. She was glad, as she knew however much she loved Jack; she would still miss this job. She found her office, and sat down. It looked much the same as it did before, with a few minor adjustments that caught her attention immediately.  
  
Littered around her desk in various places, were several photos. She picked the first one up, nearly dropping it with surprise. The photo was a picture of her and Jack. He was in his best tux, and she was wearing a long white dress. They had their arms around each other, and were laughing.  
  
This was our wedding day! She realized suddenly. The next picture she found was of her in a hospital bed, and Jack with his arms around her. In her arms, lay a small baby. They look so happy, she thought. We look so happy. A single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Next was a picture of Katie, age 5, with a big birthday cake in front of her. Jack and her dad were standing by the side of her, and they were all giggling.  
  
This was what was missing in her life. She had always known she loved Jack, but she underestimated just how happy he would make her. She carried on for the next few hours, leafing through the photos.  
  
********************************  
  
When she got home, the girl, Katie, was already sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons. "How did you get home?" She asked. "Danny Petersen's mom gave me a lift. Come watch TV with me mom!"  
  
"Oh, I erm, I've got some things..."  
  
"Please mom, just for a while"  
  
Deciding she had no choice, and, if she admitting to herself, she did really want to sit with her, she sat down. Katie then snuggled up in her arms. The wave of happiness Sam experienced then was not like anything she had ever experienced before.  
  
She had known this girl less than 24 hours, but she loved her already, and couldn't explain why. It's because she's my daughter, she thought to herself. I love her, because she's mine.  
  
They sat that way for about an hour, when there was a knock at the door. Sam went to open it. "Cassandra!"  
  
"Hey, I know I know I'm late, sorry; I got held up at school. There was this incident in the girl's bathrooms, and, you don't want to know the rest... Anyway, I'm here now, so lets get started"  
  
"Started with what?" Cassandra smiled. "Getting ready silly! You know, you might be the world leading expert in the field of wormhole physics, but you sure are scatterbrained!" Reading Sam's still blank expression, she continued.  
  
"Jack is taking you out for dinner, for your birthday, and I'm going to give you a makeover, and look after Katie for you. Now let's get started. Oh, by the way, you don't have a fire extinguisher do you, because this thing kind of happened in my car, which was totally not my fault by the way..."  
  
****************************  
  
Sam opened the door slightly. Jack was pacing up and down in the kitchen, looking at his watch every 10 seconds "Hey Cassie, how's it going in there?" He yelled, trying, and failing miserably, to sound irritated "We're going to be late"  
  
"OK, we're ready" She said to Sam, putting the finishing touches to her hair. Not giving her a chance to look in the mirror, she dragged her by the hand, in to the kitchen. "Jack O'Neill, may I please present your date for this evening"  
  
"He looked at her, and sighed. "You look... beautiful" He said after a pause. She was wearing a long black dress that Cassie had given to her, and Cassie had pulled her hair up off her face, leaving only a few hairs trailing down. "I mean it, you look, wow!" She blushed again. I have to stop doing that, she thought.  
  
"Your Cab's here" Cassie called from over by the window. Jack took her arm, and led her to the cab.  
  
*******************************  
  
They had been eating for half an hour. Jack chatted about simple things, like what was going on at the base, how smart Katie was getting, how much Cassandra had grown. Sam was perfectly happy to listen to him and smile and nod back.  
  
She had never felt this comfortable with anyone before, she realized. She had never been completely relaxed, there was always something going on in her mind, always something she was thinking about. She had never before been so happy to just let someone talk, and listen to them, without saying anything.  
  
A band had started playing some soft jazz music in the corner of the bar. Some people were already up, dancing. Jack suddenly stool up, and offered out his hand. "Can I have a dance with a beautiful lady" he said, winking at her.  
  
She got up, and he took both her hands, and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped both his arms around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They were barely moving, just swaying, in time to the music. I don't want this night to end, she realized suddenly. I have never been this happy before in my life. She held on to him even more tightly, then leaned up, and kissed him.  
  
********************************  
  
Once they were home, they just crashed on the sofa. "I had a great night tonight" He said softly. "So did I", She said, and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"I love you Jack" She said. "I love you too" He said. With that, she fell asleep in his arms, feeling more safe, happy and contented, than she ever had in her life.  
  
**********************************  
  
"I told you he would make you happy" He said. "Daniel! Thank you. Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around hi, and pulled him in to an embrace. "It worked then. You're going to listen to me?" "Yes, yes I am. Oh Daniel, he makes me so happy!" He smiled. "I knew he would. It's time to go home now Sam. Are you going to be alright?" She smiled. "Yeah, yeah I am. Will I see you around? " "I don't know. Maybe" He smiled at her, and there was another flash.  
  
********************************  
  
Jack had been sat at Sam's bedside for 2 days now, refusing to move. He was so scared now, more scared than he had ever been. She had been 'asleep' for two days now, and like it or not, it was starting to occur to him that she might not wake up.  
  
She looks so beautiful, he thought. How could anyone not love her? If she was mine, I would love her so much; I would never let her go.  
  
She stirred suddenly, and Jack froze. "Jack?" she whispered. "I'm here. You scared us for a while there Carter" "Oh god" She cried, and flung her arms round him. He held her as tightly as she held him. "Shh, it's going to be OK, you're going to be fine".  
  
**********************************  
  
What do you think? I'm having loads of fun writing this story; I hope you're having fun reading it!! You know the drill, please rnr!! 


	6. Making Changes

Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed, you've really made me feel a lot better! This story is coming to a close now, so thank you to all who read, and all who reviewed. Please keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 6 – Making Changes  
  
"As far as I can tell General, she appears to be in perfect health – I can find no after effects or anything wrong with her at all" Janet sighed. "Any idea what caused it in the first place?" Hammond said, frowning. "None sir. I guess we'll never know"  
  
Sam smiled. She hadn't told any of them about her encounter with Daniel, mainly because she didn't think they'd believe her, but also because she felt it was something only they should know about. The consequences of it though, everyone was going to know about. She smiled to herself. She was going to do it, tonight.  
  
****************************************  
  
Jack was sat in his office, pretending to be reading something, when really all he could think of was Sam. He had been so scared when he thought he might lose her, and so happy when she came back. He didn't care how or why it happened; he was just so relieved she was back with him.  
  
With him. She wasn't with him though. When she grabbed hold of him as she came round, she had held him so tight, and it felt so good to hold her.  
  
Could she really be his? He highly doubted it, but she couldn't hold someone like that, and not feel something, could she? Don't be stupid, he told himself. She held you because she was glad to be alive, not because she loves you. Why would someone as amazing as her love someone like you?  
  
Try as he might, he could never find an answer to that question. Not feeling like working anymore, he grabbed his coat and left, ignoring the airman calling to him on his way out. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
  
************************************* He got home, checked his answering machine, and upon finding no messages, as usual, he got himself a beer, and collapsed on the sofa.  
  
He was awoken and hour later by a strange ringing in his ear. The phone? No it couldn't be - who would want to ring him? Daniel used to, all the time, before he... left. Now he was gone, there was no one left to call him.  
  
It was the phone! He didn't dare to hope it was Carter, he knew better than that.  
  
"O'Neill" he barked. "Sir? It's me, Carter" His heart jumped. Calm down, he told himself. She probably doesn't want anything important. "Carter! Hey, how are you?" God, that sounded lame, he told himself. "I'm fine sir. Erm... Can we talk?" Sure, he could talk to her all day! "Um... Yeah, I'll be over in 20 minutes" Ok, that sounded better. "OK, see you then sir" What could she possibly want? Strangely enough, he didn't care – she wanted to talk to him! That was enough. Now the biggest, most important question: what the hell was he going to wear?  
  
*****************************  
  
He stood outside her house, not believing how nervous he was. Calm down, he told himself, this isn't high school. He knocked on the door sharply. "It's open!" Came the reply. Hands nearly shaking, he opened the door, and walked in to the living area.  
  
The whole place was surrounded by flickering candles. Standing in the middle of them all, was Sam, dressed in a long, floaty black dress. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand, and looked as nervous as he felt. "Surprise!" She whispered.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well... what did you think? Please RnR, I'm nearly finished now, only 2 chapters to go!!! 


	7. In these arms

Ok, nearly finished now. This is only a short chapter, because there isn't much left of the story. Thanks for the reviews; it makes it all worth while. Here comes chapter 7!!!  
  
Chapter 7 – In these arms  
  
"Surprise!" She whispered. "What is all this?" She walked towards him, and handed him the piece of paper. "This is my letter of resignation, effective immediately" She looked at him, and smiled. "What?" He shouted "You're leaving?! You can't, I, I won't let you!" She smiled again. "I'm not leaving the SGC. I'm leaving the military. I will continue to work at the SGC, but as a civilian scientist, not as a major, and, with your consent, remain a member of SG1. It's already been cleared with General Hammond, and he's happy with my decision. " Jack frowned. She was leaving him? She couldn't! "I, I don't understand... why?" He said. She smiled again. "So I can do this..." Taking a step towards him, she laid her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Letting go for a second, she murmured, "So I can keep on doing this" she kissed him again, and this time he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly round her waist. She stopped, and took a step back.  
  
"I love you Jack, more than I've ever loved anyone, and I can't carry on like this, I can't work beside you every day, without telling you I love you. I have to tell you this, because if something happens, I couldn't stand the thought that I hadn't told you. "She paused. He was silent "Please say something." He was staring at her. Never had he ever dared to dream she felt like this.  
  
"I love you too" He said "I always have done, I just never imagined you would feel the same way. I love you so much Sam, it hurts, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I never said anything, because I was terrified you didn't feel the same" She laughed, and then started to cry.  
  
"Oh Jack!" She whispered, and threw herself in to his arms.  
  
He held her tightly, still not quite believing it was real. "You're wrecking your career for me" he said. "I don't care" She replied.  
  
He stared in to her eyes, and kissed her again. His hands brushed through her hair, and rested on her back. This is it, he thought. This is what my life is about – her. I'm never letting her go, not now. I love her, and she loves me. SHE LOVES ME!!!  
  
He loves me, she thought. HE LOVES ME!!!! She rested her head on his chest. This is what it's all about. Lying here, in these arms.  
  
**********************************  
  
Well what did you think? You know what to do – press the pretty purple button at the bottom, only one more chapter to go!!! 


	8. Epilogue

OK, last chapter – thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I came to a point where just before checking me email, I used to pray to the great fan fiction god for some reviews, lol.  
  
It just occurred to me that I never put any disclaimers in or anything, so: I acknowledge that the characters and some of the story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to MGM, World Gekko corp. yadda, yaada, yadda. The story is not intended to make money, and is for entertainment only, although, if the producers or writers happen to read it, I can be persuaded to give it to them at a reasonable price!! Ha-ha.  
  
Anyway, here's the epilogue for 'You and me tonight'. Enjoy!  
  
****************************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
She was lying in his arms again. That was her favorite place in the world. She held his hand loosely, and admired the way their two rings looked when they were next to each other. Just like us, she thought, better when they're together.  
  
She watched him sleeping, still not quite believing that it was real, that he loved her, and they were together. She had never felt a peace and contentment like this. When she was with him, she felt safe, and found it hard to imagine there was any wrong in the world.  
  
Better when they're together. Since that night they had spent every waking moment together, never wanting to leave each other's side. He proposed 5 days after their first kiss, and they married shortly after. Some had said it was too soon, but Jack knew from the day he met her that he wanted to marry her, so to them it didn't feel so soon.  
  
It had been a beautiful ceremony. Neither of them was keen on big parties, so they had a small affair, with only their closest friends and relatives. It had seemed more romantic this way.  
  
They carried on at the SGC as normal, behaving completely professionally, determined to show everyone that nothing would change. Jonas and Teal'c had just been happy for them, and all Janet and Hammond wanted to know was what took them so long?  
  
They had been living together now since they were married. It had taken some getting used to, as they had both lived on their own for far too long. But, they were both willing to work at it, and now they were happier than they had ever been.  
  
As they lay in bead that night, holding each other as tightly as they ever did, she looked out toward the window. She still couldn't believe how happy one man had could make her. Suddenly her life didn't seem such a waste. She had one person to thank for showing her this could be possible. She looked up at the stars, and whispered "Thank you Daniel, she thought, where ever you are".  
  
*******************************  
  
It was dark. That was the first thing she realized. She was lying down, with something covering her. When her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't in complete darkness. A shaft of light was coming from her left.  
  
She could hear voices now. Very faint, but she could here them. She strained her ears to listen harder. "Shhhhh - you'll wake her!" then she heard giggling.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was Jack, accompanied by a small girl, carrying a tray with some breakfast on it. "Happy Birthday mommy!" She said. Sam smiled, and threw her arms around her daughter.  
  
Fin.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review, and tell me if you think I should do a sequel, or start a new story, or just stop now. It's up to you – I leave it entirely in your hands, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, as I had great fun writing it. 


End file.
